


for good reason

by melodyinlove



Series: 2hyun idolverse one shots [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a lot more panwink than i thought, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: jonghyun constantly sleeps over at wanna one's dorm and top bunk jihoon gets frustrated.





	for good reason

Jihoon slammed the door as he walked into Sungwoon, Daehwi, and Jinyoung’s room. Immediately, he sat on Jinyoung’s bed with a heavy sigh. Sungwoon was out on another schedule, so it was just Daehwi, Jinyoung, and Jihoon in the room. 

“Jonghyun is back again?” Jinyoung rubbed the older’s back as he nodded.

“I have literally lost track of how many times he’s been here. He basically lives here. He even has spare clothes in Minhyun’s closet. Wow amazing, suddenly Wanna One is twelve members with Jonghyun just like what everyone wanted,” Jihoon groaned as he laid on the bed, not caring about the owner. He knew he was being overdramatic but he was growing frustrated.

“You can’t blame them though. They spent 6 years spending almost every second of their lives together to suddenly being separated because of Wanna One,” Daehwi pouted as he climbed down from the top bunk and onto Sungwoon’s bed. 

“I know. I know. I’ve tried to be considerate but he’s here every _ single _ day,” he put his hands to his face in frustration, “I would understand if it was three or four times a week, but everyday I am forced to hear their conversations of being lovey dovey! ‘Hehet, Minhyun, you’re so funny.’ ‘JR-ie, you’re the cutest,’” Jihoon mocked in their respective voices, “I hate it!”

Jinyoung laughed as he rubbed the older’s leg, “Well, you could always get in a relationship yourself with that handsome Chinese boy so you can stop being a sour puss about other people’s relationships.”

“It’s not about being single!” Jihoon sat up, his cheeks bright red, “I’m not even sure if he has mutual feelings. But either way, I’m tired of third wheeling in my room. I just need to talk to the others in the big room. Maybe they agree with me too.” 

 

Most of the time, when Jonghyun came over to Wanna One’s dorm, the members of the big room gave Minhyun and Jonghyun privacy and stayed in the living room or in other people’s room. If they were to come inside, they would usually just find the couple watching anime or animal videos. 

“Babe, isn’t this so cute?” Minhyun giggled as he showed his boyfriend a cat video of its owner touching its tongue, “I want a cat. We should go visit Yongguk’s place sometime. He has two cats!”

Jonghyun watched the video and laughed along too, “Yeah, we should. JBJ’s dorm looks very cozy. I miss those guys, especially Hyunbin.” 

Minhyun smiled as he held hands with Jonghyun, “Ah, Sorry Sorry Team 2, we were legendary. I miss being on the same team as you.”

“We still are, silly,” Jonghyun pinched the other’s cheek with his free hand, “You’re still a part of Nu’est. Nu’est and Wanna One’s Hwang Minhyun. Also, Kim Jonghyun’s Hwang Minhyun, but that’s different.”

Minhyun turned bright red and kissed the other on the cheek. He loved every moment with Jonghyun. When he asked Wanna One if Jonghyun could sleep over and they said yes, he was beyond grateful. The first weeks being separated from his boyfriend were terrible. It was beyond upsetting and Minhyun had a hard time adjusting to Wanna One, despite how friendly and loving all of them were. Without a phone due to company policy, Minhyun was absolutely heartbroken. 

He tried to not let his emotions get in the way of his work, so he practiced diligently and he acted like he was happy so that Wanna One would prosper. As they got more and more popular, Wanna One eventually got their phones back and was granted more freedom. That was when Minhyun was surprised by Jisung with Jonghyun to sleepover as Jisung noticed how sad Minhyun was without his boyfriend.

At first, Jonghyun didn’t come as often, not wanting to disturb the Wanna One members as he wasn’t necessarily close to all of them, but as he got more comfortable he found himself coming more often. Jonghyun made sure to ask Wanna One if they were okay with it which they said yes, but also he asked Jisung if he was okay with it, leader to leader, and Jisung was more than willing as he was the one who invited him the first time. 

“The others miss you too. Maybe next time you can come over to the dorm,” Jonghyun smiled as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek back.

“I’m only gonna be cleaning if I come back, babe. You showed me pictures of the place. It looks like an absolute mess,” he groaned, “I bet the others just miss me because they miss being in a clean area.”

Jonghyun laughed, “No, you’ll have fun. You love cleaning,” he joked, “But I’m sure they miss you too not just because of your cleaning habits. I may be your boyfriend, but they also spent several years with you too.” 

“You’re right,” Minhyun sighed in content, “I miss them too. What are they doing right n--”

“ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. IT IS TIME FOR AN INTERVENTION,” Jihoon yelled as he barged into the room with his roommates. He took the time to talk to each of them individually about how they felt about Jonghyun and Minhyun’s situation and although none of them were as passionate about it as Jihoon, they still tagged along. 

“W-w-what? What’s going on?” Minhyun sat up, flustered as he looked at his fellow members who were looking at him and his boyfriend with straight faces.

“Sit down on the floor with us,” Woojin pat the floor next to him with a slightly creepy smile as the starters of the intervention sat down.

Jonghyun and Minhyun did as they were told and sat down, still confused as to what was going on. 

“So, can someone please inform us what is going on? Who is getting the intervention? Is this about the couple that should be a couple but isn’t?” Minhyun smirked at Jihoon, who only blushed at the thought.

Jihoon took a deep breath to calm down. “S-s-shut up! It’s not about that. It’s about you two!” 

Jonghyun and Minhyun looked at each other before looking back at the others, “Us?!”

“I already have to deal with third wheeling with the couples on this team. I don’t need to third wheel any longer in my sleep too! I sleep right above you two I can hear your guys’s conversations even though I don’t want to!” Jihoon sighed, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to look serious.

“D-do you all feel this way?” Jonghyun’s eyes softly scanned the rest of the members, already feeling a bit hurt at Jihoon’s words.

They stayed quiet for a bit until Guanlin raised his hand, “I love you guys, but I think it’s my right not to want to wake up and see Jonghyun give morning kisses to Minhyun across the room.”

Minhyun blushed furiously, not even knowing that Guanlin was awake whenever Jonghyun kissed him as the two were always the first to wake up. He naturally smiled, but quickly went back to a straight mug as he knew the situation was serious still. “I see.”

“Okay so one time I remember waking up in the middle of the night for some strange reason,” Woojin leaned forward just a bit, “It was probably around 3am and everyone seemed asleep, but as I was about to get up and drink some water before trying to fall asleep, I saw you two doing a little bit more than just cuddling,” the rapper shuddered in thought, “I wanted to stab my eyeballs at that moment.”

Minhyun and Jonghyun looked at each other wide eyed as they had a good idea of what Woojin was talking about, but they weren’t too sure as they did a lot of things late in the night. They didn’t want to ask any more details so they left it at that, feeling quite embarrassed about themselves as it should’ve been something they shouldn’t have done, but they did it anyway. 

“Jaehwan, what about you?” Minhyun looked at the floor before looking at the main vocal, the most nervous for him as he felt like he was pretty close to Jaehwan. 

“Oh, me? I don’t really care. Just kinda here because this seemed like a roommate meeting,” Jaehwan grinned with a small chuckle, “Or you know, trying to do some matchmaking with two people that should be a couple.” 

Jihoon looked off to the side, his cheeks bright pink as he was too afraid to look at the other person Jaehwan was referring to. Yes, he did have a small crush on the foreign member in his room and yes, everyone did know, but he was too shy to admit his feelings. Guanlin was the cute younger boy he looked from afar that was just a bit too clueless to realize things (like Jihoon’s obvious feelings of course). 

“I’m sorry for making you guys uncomfortable,” Jonghyun pouted as he looked at the Wanna One members, “I didn’t know you guys felt this way. I wouldn’t have overstayed my welcome if so.” Jonghyun looked up to the ceiling trying not to tear up, “I’m sorry for being selfish and wanting to spend time with my significant other as we’ve been separated from each other.”

“Wait, hyung. No,” Guanlin immediately went to hug the leader, “I was just joking! It’s okay. Stay as long as you want.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Minhyun held his boyfriend’s hand, “I was being inconsiderate to you guys. I should’ve put myself in your guys’s shoes.” 

One by one, the members flocked towards the sad couple and gave them a group hug, except for Jihoon, who was still sitting at the same spot because this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. People were supposed to get upset and limit the amount of times Jonghyun was allowed. 

“Jihoon, come on,” Jaehwan looked over at the other, “Stop being so sour and just start dating so you don’t feel so lonely.” 

“I can’t just magically do that and it’s not about me being lonely! It’s a serious is--”

“Guanlin, Jihoon thinks you’re pretty cute and he likes you,” Jaehwan nonchalantly said as he tapped the youngest’s shoulder. 

“Jaehwan, you can’t just say that!” Jihoon’s cheeks flushed once again, looking away from the situation as he was scared to what his crush was going to say. 

“Oh, I’ve always thought Jihoon was cute,” Guanlin grinned before joining the group hug again.

Jihoon should have joined the group hug and let his heart flutter in Guanlin’s skinship, but instead he ran out of the room and into Jinyoung’s and Daehwi’s room, yelling to them about what Guanlin had said about him. 

“We’ll let you guys have some alone time,” Woojin smiled as the three let go of the couple and walked out of the room. 

As soon as it was just the two of them, they looked at each other seriously before laughing loudly. However, they quickly became quiet as they were concerned over their sound level. Giving each other high fives, the couple smiled brightly.

“Nice acting there, babe,” Minhyun pinched his cheeks, “I almost believed you for a moment.” 

“You too. We make a terrible duo and you know it,” Jonghyun laughed as he sat back down on Minhyun’s bed, his boyfriend following after.

 

And that was the moment where Minhyun and Jonghyun became great con artists. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a lame one shot, unbeta-ed as most of my one shots are i literally wasnt expecting the half-assed panwink but that just kinda happened.  
> please feel free to talk to me about 2hyun (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)
> 
>  
> 
> also if you didn't notice these one shots are loosely related and i think i'm gonna continue having it this way bc its actually kinda nice in my eyes hehe


End file.
